


Good For You

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Monster lovers [5]
Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies), The Little Vampire (2017), The Son of Bigfoot (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, M/M, OOC-ness, Rewrite, Self-Indulgent, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: A retelling of the 2017 Film, the Little Vampire.Tony, wants to find his rescuers, who he believed are vampires.Adam, doesn't remember much of what happened that night.Gregory, wants nothing more but to be with his destined mate.Rudolph, doesn't know how he got thrown into the mess.





	1. Human friends

**[ _Transylvania, 2017_ ]**

Tony hummed as he pins in a new article on his cork board, attaching one end of a yarn to it and linking it to a photo of a map with the other end. He heard the sound of a click, and the turning of the door knob before looking towards the door to find his room mate finally arriving.

The blond grinned, "Hey Adam," he said, "had a nice summer?"

"Found my dad, and had to shut down some Hair company that attacked us, so total coin toss, to be honest." Adam deadpanned, and Tony didn't seem that surprised, as they did exchange emails over the break. The wild-haired brunette stared at the corkboard, its contents added up compared to the last time he'd seen it. "Dude. Please tell me you left this room at least once and saw some sights over the summer."

Tony smiled crookedly, chagrined. "Er, if by sights, you mean other ancient vaults that aren't being used these days, then..." He trailed off at his friend's exasperated expression.

"No, _that_ is not what I meant at all." Adam said, dragging his luggage to his side of the room. "If I had known you'd spend your entire summer proving vampires existed, I would've talked you into going home more."

Tony snorted, going to his desk where other sheets of paper laid. "Not so much a home, since mom and dad are settling their divorce papers and talking about their share of properties." he grumbled.

"I—" Adam paused, blinking. He knew that Tony's parents were going through a rough spot, but he didn't think it was that bad. He felt a bit guilty now, even though he knew Tony wouldn't hold it against him; being able to mend his broken family. "Sorry, man. But, dude, finding vampires? Is this really how you want to go about coping?"

Tony sighed, "It's not about coping, man. Well... Maybe, now, in a way it is. Keeps me distracted but... Even before my parents started arguing a lot, I've been doing this." He glared a bit at his friend, "I'm still wondering why you're not helping me; they rescued you too, you know."

Adam groaned, running his hand through his hair. Tony was talking about that one time, in their elementary years. They were both dealing with their bullies, that day. With reasons, which Adam knew only now after his summer, his legs went out of his control and he went running off the safe course from Tony, and into the forest instead. The bullies on the bikes went after him, while the rich McAshtons continued pursuit of the blond, hence why Tony couldn't go after him. Even if he wanted to, Adam was running too fast anyway. Because of that, he managed to escape his bullies, but still couldn't stop running... Till he slammed into a tree.

According to Tony, when he managed to get away from the rich pricks and went looking for Adam, the brunette was still unconscious and being surrounded by bears. Tony thought he was done for, for sure.  That is, until two _vampires_ swooped in to his rescue, one went about screwing with the feral beasts while the taller one carried Adam to a safer distance.

Tony rushed towards them, when a wolf got in his path. He backtracked, only to slip up a slope and ended up in the same kill circle Adam was rescued from. The vampire who was still in the middle of playing distraction seemed peeved about this, but still did the job of resolving the situation; deciding to finally go with the ' _flight_ ' option opposed to the ' _fight_ ' one.

"Dude, I said it once, I'll say it again, in the nicest way possible as your longest friend in this boarding school," Adam started, "you have the wildest imaginations; it was dark, you were seeing things. Say vampires did exist, how does that explain why two would come to our rescue out of the  _goodness of their hearts_ instead of just feeding on us themselves?"

Tony rolled his eyes, gesturing to the corkboard. "Why do you think I'm tracking them down?" He said, "To ask them myself! And, now, I can tell you for certain, I know what I saw."

"Really?" Adam raised a brow in disbelief, "What happened to the ' _He casted a sleep spell_ ' plot? Dude, if you want to get this out of your system, just write a damn book. You can go into a creative writing course, or something, best use of your imagination there."

The blond stood up, and went back to the corkboard. He unpinned one of the newest piece of paper and shoved it to Adam. He huffed, crossing his arms.

"What's this?" Adam snorted, casting a quick look at the contents. "More of your vampire fan... art." He trailed off, frowning at the design of one of the characters. Either the blond was getting better in drawing, or...

Tony breaks in his reverie, "I've been having dreams over the years, only that they've suddenly become more vivid now. That's a rough sketch of the two that saved us," he said. "And judging by your reaction, I'd say I'm not the only one dreaming."

"This" Adam frowned, handing the sketch back. "doesn't mean anything. Maybe you were just dreaming obscured versions of cartoon characters we used to watch together a lot."

Tony groaned, tossing his hands in the air. "Just!" He started, "Just... listen. School won't start, officially, for another month, to give time for students to return, and new ones to settle in. Come with me, to this new lead I found. I'm sure it's a good one this time. If it's still a bust I promise to—" he frowned, pausing thoughtfully. "—to tone done the quote ' _obsession_ ' unquote."

"Couldn't just forget about it completely, huh?" Adam deadpanned, with a raised brow. He sighed, "Fine, I'll take it. It's a start to getting through to you completely."

Tony grinned, instantly cheered by the agreement. "Great!" He turned towards his bed to grab a knapsack, before standing in front of Adam once more. "Let's go!"

"What," Adam balked, staring at his friend and the bag. "You mean ' _now_ '? Dude! I just got back!"

Tony rolled his eyes, grabbing his friend's wrist. "Fine, we'll grab a snack before we head out."

"The cafeteria isn't available yet."

"Duh," Tony snorted, "there's a diner at that gas station. It's near a forest path leading up to where the site is, so we'll save time by covering a distance from it at least."

Adam made a face, shaking his head and wondering why, again, he was friends with a vampire fanatic. _Oh, that's right,_ he snorted to himself, _He accept you, big feet, weird quirks, and all..._ He sighed, smiling slightly and deciding to offer the same favor whole-heartedly for once.


	2. Vampire brothers

Rudolph grunted in frustration as Anna went about dressing him for the big celebration tonight.

"It's just another stupid birthday, I was sixteen years old last century, last decade, last year, and I'm sixteen year old for another cycle of it." Rudolph groused as Anna detached his cape, "same routine, same clan members visit, same agenda, same sameness."

Anna rolled her eyes as she fixed the collar, "Not entirely, dear brother," she chided, "we are also celebrating Gregory's betrothal to Lady Mavis."

 _Yeah, I'm sure Gregory's ecstatic about the arrangement,_ Rudolph snorted, almost amused as he wondered what their older brother was going to do about it. He nearly made a joke out of it, but stopped himself, as Anna hadn't the foggiest inkling to understand it. She tended to be a prude at times, so Gregory didn't feel it was wise to let her know.

The only reason why Rudolph knew at all was because he caused it, in a way. After all, it was Rudolph who, instead of being a model son for once, went off during his birthday while his clan had been gathering, and Gregory was just sent out to find him, as much as he agreed that Rudolph was old enough to take care of himself. When Gregory finally found him, and tried getting him to behave long enough to drag him back to the vault, they heard a loud rackets, and humans chasing each other for some reasons.

For some strange reasons, at that time, Gregory felt a magnetic pull, feeling drawn to the area. Rudolph, taken aback by his brother's sudden out of character behavior, followed him warily. He loved the thrill of being out the vault, flying high and exploring different places, but he is as careful as he can be not to be caught by humans.

And at that time, because of some inexplicably unexpected random desire for Gregory, they ended up saving two humans that night. Fortunately, only one of the two was conscious to see them, but Rudolph was able to put the guy into a trance of sort and had him pass out, too. Though, he didn't normally work on the spell, so he wasn't entirely sure that the human forgot about the incident entirely. A moot point, either way, as Gregory now dragged him as a back up of sorts, when he went out to stalk one of those humans they saved.

"Now, stay here. I'm not quite done," Anna said, giving her brother a glare to which Rudolph just rolled his eyes at, "I need to check with mother about something. Do _not_ go anywhere."

Rudolph waved her off, dismissively. "Stake my heart, hope to die." he said flatly.

Anna snorted at that, half-amused, before floating off.

As soon as she was out of the room, Rudolph went about undressing and redressing to his usual clothes. He debated on throwing out the removed fancy ensemble entirely, but decided against it. It meant something to mother, and maybe some centuries later, he'd grow to appreciate it. But it wasn't going to be at present. He placed the outfit inside his own coffin, before heading out, making sure to avoid running into his family─

"Rudolph!"

The vampire sighed at his brother's harsh call, but figured it could've been worse. _It could've been Anna with a stake..._ He thought. He turned around, grinning at his brother and thinking of some smart opening, when he realized something off. "Aren't you supposed to be in, what Anna calls, your ' _party clothes_ '?"

"Parties are meant to be fun; I highly doubt that's happening tonight," Gregory growled, appraising his brother. "Well, I'm please that she has yet to force you into yours. Come along."

Rudolph was about to refute him, when he stopped at Gregory's demanding tone. "Come... where? I doubt mother or father would be happy, seeing us less than presentable for the occasion."

"As if you really care about that," Gregory rolled his eyes, before grabbing Rudolph's hand. "Now make haste; my dearest has returned."

Rudolph openly showed his disgust, shaking his head. "Years of stalking, and you have yet to learn his name." he muttered, "and why must you drag me into every single one of your excursions?"

"Kill two birds with one stone, in this case, three; I'll be able to see him again, while keeping an eye on you since you're heading out anyway, and if father and mother wonders where we went, I can always say I went to look for you."

Rudolph was snorting at the first two, before balking at the last point, "You're blatantly admitting to using me as your scapegoat? I can't even..."

"Hush, you're used to it." Gregory flew higher up to the ceiling, avoiding detection by the incoming arrivals of their other clansmen. When they found a small gaping hole, they flew passed it in single-file. The older vampire turned to his brother, "At least this way, I can talk father into myself being the one to discipline you, without really doing that."

Rudolph snorted, but had to concede accepting fake discipline was better than being reprimanded for real. "I still don't understand why you're so smitten by a mortal," he said as they started flying further from their home, "I mean, you hate mortals almost as much as father."

"I already explained it to you; why you have yet to comprehend it is beyond me."

"Ah yes," Rudolph gestured his arms vaguely, before transforming into a bat as his brother followed suit. "The whole _Zing_ thing, got it. Would've been much easier if you just had that with Lady Mavis; she's actually more attractive, you know."

Gregory grunted, silently agreeing with his brother. Still, it doesn't change the fact that his affections have already been taken. _All I have to do is turn him, once the opportunity presents itself,_ He thought determinedly, _Then, everything will turn out all right..._ Gregory pointedly ignored the other issue regarding Mavis Dracula.

Nevertheless, things were about to get very _not_ all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally do not accept that only Anna, or female vampires in general, are capable of some sort of vampire magic. I mean, what was that thing Rudolph did before biting the cow?


	3. Fated Encounter

"I am going to kill him." Anna groused as she returned in the room, finding Rudolph gone and, checking his coffin for him, finding that he wasted her efforts of helping him get ready. "I will need to get a stake ready once he returns."

Freda fretted, as Frederick sighed in exasperation, already turning to inform the Count and his daughter about the issue. "It's nice for Gregory to take the initiative, but I do wish he had told us first." she admitted, "where has Rudy gone off now?"

"Shall I fly out as well to look for them?" Anna asked, a little bit eager.

Freda smiled kindly to her daughter, "Thank you for the thoughtfulness, dear, but I don't believe your father would be pleased. It's bad enough your older brothers are missing," she said. "he wouldn't want you flying out yourself."

"Father doesn't want us doing anything," Anna snorted, but obliged. "So, shall I simply help you see to our guests?"

Freda gives Anna a quick embrace, "If you'd be so kind."

Anna flies out to the central chambers, where most of the clan, along with the two Draculas, are being gathered. The designated hunters for the night have just returned, and everyone have just started feasting on bears, cows, and fawns.

Anna was grateful that their family are in very good terms with the Draculas. "I'm terribly sorry for my daft brothers, Mavis." she sighed, "Honestly, sometimes I can't believe I'm related with them."

"Oh, that's okay, Anna." Mavis smiled at her, sincerely. Truthfully, she wasn't keen on being intended for Gregory but didn't know how to admit to it without offending their closest family friends. "I hope your brother is okay, though."

Anna smiled back, grateful for her good grace. "Trust me, once I get through to him, he won't be."

**_──────────────────────────────────_ **

"Hey man," Tony started, placing their order down. "good news—"

Adam forestalled, "—you decided to call this whole thing off, but still getting me free dinner anyway? Sweet." He smirked, before taking his burger.

"Okay, no." Tony scowled, "and you knew that was gonna be way off the mark."

"Worth a shot."

"Anyway, thing is, I talked to a guy, he's a backpacker." Tony continued, stabbing a fork to his steak. "I asked him to guide us to the vault, since it's one of his itineraries."

Adam narrowed his eyes, "Are you serious?" He shook his head, "Dude, don't just ask random strangers for help. They could be a serial killer, for all you kno─" he trailed off.

Looking passed Tony, Adam sees a man enter the diner and as he was the only one present with a fully equipped bagpack, Adam had to assume he was their guide. He stumbled on his shoelaces, but merely got up and laughed it off. The man sees to recognized Tony, easy to remember. As he was wearing his trademark red jacket and was the only blond present right now, he made his way towards their booth. 

"Okay fine," Adam scowled at Tony's smug expression, "He's goofy. But being a doofus doesn't make him innocent. Could be faking it, after all."

The guy finally arrived in front of their booth, "Whazzup little homies?" He grinned, "Better fill up; the vault we're heading to is a bit of a trek."

"Already on it, Johnny." Tony said, "you order something for yourself. We'll watch your bagpack while you do."

Johnny tugged on the straps, a bit possessively. "Whoops, sorry. No can do, I can take it with me." he went through his pockets to fish out twenty dollars.

"Uh, dude, it looks heavy..."

Johnny waved it off, and head towards the counter. "Nah, I'm good." 

"How much you wanna bet he keeps a chopped up dead body in there?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "He's not a serial killer."

"Your funeral," Adam shrugged, although admittedly, he doubted it too. "you're walking beside him then."

**_──────────────────────────────────_ **

"Where is he?"

Rudolph sighed as his brother climbed into the small room. He waited outside, seated at the window sill, beneath the shadows of the old Academy building. He watched as the sun started to set over the horizon. It's been centuries, and he's forgotten what it felt like when the sun wasn't trying to kill you.

"He's not here." Gregory flew out, and Rudolph raised a brow. That fact was obvious on the get-go; the room was small, if the humans weren't immediately seen then they weren't in. "why isn't he here?"

Rudolph shook his head, "They're mortals; unlike us vampires, they don't stay put... Well, in this case, like us." he shrugged, "We can check on them later, right now, let's explore the woodland." He started towards the said area.

Gregory sighed, but he didn't really have a reason to refuse him. It was better than making their way back to the vault, and figuring out how to slip out again later. He followed after his brother. 

Unbeknownst to them, their presence were being tracked by a radar, in a van only a few miles away.

**_──────────────────────────────────_ **

"Now, I think we just need to make a left turn at the corner... Or maybe, this is right?" Johnny muttered, "uh, I'm pretty sure this compass works. Does it work?"

Tony took a look himself, as Adam sighed in exasperation. For one thing, they were at a clearing. Whatever corner the man meant, it wasn't seen. So he decided to voice out the obvious; that they were lost.

"I knew this was a bad idea," The brunette shook his head, "totally called it. Plus, it's getting dark, we should probably turn back while we're, you know, alive."

Tony, all too used to his friend's buzzkill, simply waved a dismissive hand. "We made it this far," he reasoned, "might as well see it through. If you're still hungry, I've got some sandwiches."

"Perfect, something to distract the wolves when they come down on us."

"Don't jinx us, Negative Nancy." Tony rolled his eyes, and left Johnny to restudy the map as he faced his friend. "now if you don't want to help us get back on track, at least think positive instead."

Adam snorted, "Sure, because positive thinking does wonders." he said. "So, I just say we'll definitely run into some vampires tonight and we will, right?"

"That's the idea," Tony humored him, pointedly ignoring the sarcasm. "while you're at it, you can specify how we meet them."

Adam groaned, shaking his head. He hears a racket above, probably birds flying to their nests. But since it was almost night, maybe they were bats as they were nocturnal creatures compared to birds.

Now, there was an idea.

"Hey, hear thaaaat?" Adam drawled, "maybe we've got some vampire bats up there. How about climbing trees instead of going all the way to this vault?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Sure, or you could call them down here and ask them to show us the way to the vault instead."

Suddenly, as if summoned by his words, two bodies dropped in the middle of the clearing. The three screamed, backing away from the center. A smaller body crawled out of the larger one, and his wide eyes met Tony's. The blonds eyes widened as well.

He had fangs.

"You... Please, help us."


End file.
